


Cause I'm not worth it.

by FishyBoii



Series: You are my happy ending [1]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a some comfort, DAMON BIRTHDAY BASH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMON, M/M, So like what if the traveler agree with Damon on shipping them to Zovack and them bam this fic, aaaaaaaaa, during chapter 3, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyBoii/pseuds/FishyBoii
Summary: “He’s right.” Shire's voice was hoarse, looking at Damon with hurt in his eyes. It was enough to surprise everyone even the Assassin who’s smile fell when he turned around to look at the traveler.“You should just sell me to Zovack.” He can see the pointed looks he got from the others yet his eyes stayed to Damon who’s now looking at him with an unreadable expression, eyebrows knit together. “At least I’ll be finally useful to everyone.”--------------------In Which Shire agrees to Damon, and everything else follows.Part 1/5 of the You are my happy ending series.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda & Traveler, Calderon Lynch & Traveler, Damon Reznor/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux & Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden & Travler, Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj & Traveler
Series: You are my happy ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833565
Kudos: 36





	Cause I'm not worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Assassin who stabbed his way into our hearts~ Happy birthday Damon Reznor.

_Everything felt like a blur._

Meeting Vexx was the thing he needed for his memories to be back. And it felt like a huge gut punch as everything slowly fell into place. And as if things couldn’t get worse, Vexx was ultimately the reason for Peg’asi family death and the one who’s at fault for why he’s in this predicament right now.

It hurts hearing the words that came out of the once personal guard mouth, that their bond was just a ploy for Vexx to get the information of the secret entrances for their attack. How all those moments Vexx and Shire shared? It was all fake.

Shire had lost his balance falling on the ground as he hugged himself, tears never stopping to fall as Vexx slowly disappeared. His final words leaving a mark.

“I’m sorry for Nerissa. She’s might have made a good queen. But We couldn’t wait long enough to find out.”

A loud scream of anguish escapes Shire as he felt more memories come back filling him with feelings of nostalgia, happiness, sadness, and pain. His family is dead, because of him.

Shire didn’t hear the shout of Calderon as him, Bash and Damon found him sitting while hugging his knees, his body shaking due to the overwhelming emotions. How Bash stopped the captain who was walking towards the traveler.

“Hey,” The cold metal that hit his arm was what he needed to be grounded back to reality, away from the overflowing thoughts that are currently bombarding his mind. “Are you hurt?”

Shire just nods, his arms still wrapping upon himself as he saw the looks of the three, mixed confusion and sympathy.

He felt Bash come closer to him as Cal spoke to Damon, the assassin giving one look at Shire before disappearing in the shadows.

“Let’s go back ok?” He heard Bash whisper to him with a smile as Shire nods, the two walking together while Cal leads them back to the ship in front of them.

🌌

_He should’ve believed Damon’s words._

To just forget his past and live on with a new one. Because his past might be something he wanted to forget. And maybe, just maybe Shire believed that. But now with his memories back. He now had the responsibility of his past.

He noticed the worried looks of Ayame, Ryona, and June as they enter A6. Their chatter sounds like noise in his ears.

“What happened?”

“That’s what I wanted to know.”

But Calderon’s voice is what brought him back to the conversation.

“I told you to not leave the club! You have no idea how the streets are not safe for someone alone, especially you.” Although Cal’s was in the right, it didn’t stop the irritation brewing inside him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“What think? Yeah, it seems to happen a lot, doesn’t it?” The Captain barked, and Shire was about to say something when Ryona spoke first.

“Cut it out, Calderon. The last thing we need right now is your temper.” She glared at the Captain who just let out a sigh.

“Fine.”

“Are you alright? When you didn’t come back I was really worried.” Shire’s eyes stare at hers as she knelt down her face filled with concern.

“I’m sorry for Cal, he may have said it the wrong way but it’s true. Nos Vega is a dangerous place.” She said. “You’re glowing.”

It was only that when he checked on his body which is surely glowing. He didn’t notice when he started glowing but he can actually pinpoint when it could’ve started.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Shire gave a small smile as the memories of his encounter with Vexx on the alleyway come back. But he tries to not think about it right now. Not when there’s a lot of eyes on him right now.

“It’s alright.” She gave me a look of understanding as Shire tries to stand thanks to Ryona’s help. His eyes trained to the pilot who had her arms in her stomach, and that’s when he remembered what he was supposed to do.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Ayame, is your hand alright?” He spoke as she just smiled waving the hand that was bruised.

“Ryona did her work amazingly, it’s a little sore but I’m sure in the morning it’ll be fully healed.” Shire nods back at her a smile forming on his eyes.

“Damon.” Shire looked at where Ryona was looking, and he felt frozen in place.

Standing in the bridge was Damon whose face and clothes are blood-stained, he felt himself finding hard to breathe?

_Is that his blood?_

_"_ Damon, what happened”

_Did Damon and Vexx found each other and fought?_

The assassin puts up his bloodies glove as he lets out a sigh. “First, It’s not my blood.” A collected sigh of relief from the crewmates including Shire filled the bridge as Damon’s eyes went straight to Cal. “Second, we were followed.”

_Did, Damon kill Vexx?_

“Goddamit.” The Captains only response as all eyes were on them.

He shakes his head from his former thoughts. Why _am I worried for Vexx? He betrayed my trust._

“Followed? How?”

“Maybe ask our dear commander on how a guard ship followed us.”

Cal looked defeated for a second, he looked serious once more.

“They put trackers on us.” Cal’s voice was soft, as If blaming himself for this happening.

“You didn’t even check?” Damon growled glaring at the Cal looked at him back.

“I was preoccupied with the giant, bloody hole in my ship and the stray June brought aboard.”

Shire’s face heats up as he glared at Cal, face darkening as he stepped closer.

“You know I’m here right?” He growled.

“He’s right.” June stepped up. “I’m the one who brought him up here. So if there’s anyone you should be mad at, it should be me.”

Cal looked softened as he gave you a look of apology.

“I’m not mad at anyone. I’m just…” Shire was startled when Cal kicked the metal boxes near him a growl escaping his throat as he lost his cool. “How did things get so fucked up?”

Ayame stepped in. “Things have always have been fucked up Cal, we just never learned how to deal with it.” 

Shire felt like this is partly his fault, he knew this was Vexx’s doing and he knew that he had to tell that to the crew sooner or later. They deserve to know.

“All we can do now is move forward. Let’s see if we can talk to Oppo about getting a C-D.” Calderon starts only to be interrupted by Damon. “Getting a C-D won’t mean shit if they already know we’re here. And how the hell are we getting the money to pay for that?”

Bash appears in front of Damon with an old rag before leaving the assassin to wipe the blood from his face and clothes while Cal answers back.

“We’re mercenaries Damon in case you forgot, that’s how we always get our money.”

“You know we don’t have time for that Cal.” Ayame interrupted the two as she spoke.

“Then what the hell do you propose for us to do?” Cal’s question was answered by Ayame shrugging her glare at him growing brighter as the seconds go by.

This might be the time he needed; it might’ve been unplanned but at least he could help the crew like he always wanted to.

His hand went to his pocket where the music box is, grasping at it tightly.

“There might be another way.” He felt his heart skip a beat when six pairs of eyes fell on him, and maybe that’s what Shire needed for him to be sure about what he’s about to do.

“Well? What do you propose we do?” Shire took a deep breath as he met Cal’s eyes.

“I know my music box is a priceless relic due to it being made with Kitalphanite. And I don’t know how much a S-C might be but I’m sure selling my music box would be enough to buy it and possibly more.” Shire felt Damon’s gaze as he spoke.

“Absolutely not!” June glare surprised him. “You can’t just sell off the one thing that’s linked to your past."

“June’s right.” It was Calderon who spoke, your eyes never left his as he didn’t break your gaze. “We wouldn’t ask you to do that.”

A humorless smile broke in Shire’s face as he spoke. “I’m Offering. And besides,” He pulled out his arm which was holding the music box. “This little trinket is not the only link to my past.”

“What do you mean?” June asks.

The question was finally asked, he knew what was needed to say, even though the countless thoughts that bombarded his mind. About Vexx, his betrayal, how he got here, and what he truly is. He’ll have to tell them.

“The reason I left the bar was because I met someone in the past.” He swallowed the lump of his throat as he heard shocked gasp from the crew. “He was a royal guard…”

“I don’t get it. A Royal Guard? Why would an RG be here in Nos Vega?” Ayame asked him with concern.

Shire’s voice shakes at the fear and anticipation of what he’s about to say. “It was when I saw him that I start to remember. I remember how I knew him, how he was the guard assigned to me because…”

He hears Cal swear under his breath, his gaze meeting Shire, Shire knew at that moment that Cal knew what he was about to say. Calderon could only nod. “Go on, tell them.”

Shire takes a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat quickening as he took one last look at each of the crew, knowing that what he’s going to say now, will change everything.

A part of him fears that they’ll dislike them because he knew that it was his Fathers fault on why this group of mercenaries was even formed, it was also his fault for his family’s death and of Zovack rising up to lead. But he couldn’t back down now. They deserve to know the truth.

“My name is Shire Peg’asi. And I’m the youngest child of late King Fenris and the late Stellar Queen, Ta’jean.”

🌌

Horror, confusion, anger. Shire’s stomach drops as he saw the crew’s reaction to the bomb that he just dropped. And it was only then when he noticed how he has gotten himself far away from them, with him in the center and all of them huddled up in the side. Sharp pain in his chest as he looked at everyone.

“Shit.” Bash looked at him with sympathy, and Shire was truly glad for that, he needed to talk to him. _No_ , he needed to talk to everyone about this alone. He needed to tell them that he’s not like his father, he’s still him. The stray they met who was an idiot sure but would never cause them harm.

“Well, this changes things.” Damon had this smile that genuinely scared him, afraid of what that smile means for him.

“This changes everything.” Ayame looked shocked, and he didn’t get any time to understand what expression she was giving when something blocked his sight from her.

“Well…”

It was Damon, still with that smirk upon his face walked closer too him. The feeling of dread and fear from how cold his eyes felt despite the usual grin he wore unnerved Shire. It was as if he was a mere stranger to him, not someone he knew.

“If we sell our little prince to Zovack, it just might be enough to wipe his bounty on us from the record.”

_What?_

_Did … Damon just-_

Shire felt his breath hitch as he felt tear welling up his eyes. Staring at Damon in disbelief, unable to comprehend the sentence the assassin just dropped. 

He was a fool, a big fucking fool for believing that there was something going on between him and Damon, that all Damon has done for him was nothing.

The Music box, him being the one who told Calderon for him to stay, being his new boss, the moment between them at the bar.

_Nothing._

_He hates how Damon had the audacity of saying that after just them having a moment mere hours ago._

_He hated how he’s gotten himself deep in something he should’ve stay clear off._

_And he hates how right Damon is in stating that._

Damon’s smile grew when they heard two shouts of outrage which made their presence known by walking towards Shire’s side.

“You have gone too far Damon, Shire is one of us now, our family.” He stopped to take a breath as Shire saw how bright the red light from his other eye has shone, dead set on Damon who just grinned on where he stood. “We’re not just going to hand him over the man who killed his family!”

Shire then felt Ayame shoulder brush at him as she stood next to him with determination and anger set in her eyes. “Agreed. And I’ll kick your ass if another word comes out of your mouth.”

Shire looked at Ayame whose eyes never left the assassin as she let out a sigh. “I can’t believe you of people would say that to him,” Ayame spoke in a hushed tone, no one could hear what she said. Shire looked in confusion when Damon’s smile faltered for a mere second before it was back wider.

My eyes caught June’s who held my eyes for a mere second, only before averting them back to Damon with a hard stare. He didn’t know why but the gesture broke his heart, he could’ve known June would stay on his side as well. But maybe knowing that he’s the prince has built this wall between them.

_He needs to talk to June next time. If there will be next time_

Damon only snorts at Ayame’s threat as he rolled his eyes, then turning around to look at the captain who was silent at the whole ordeal, now Damon’s face is blocked from Shire’s view as he heard him spoke, low and calculated.

“I’m sure you understand me right, Cal?”

Calderon looked past Damon to meet Shire’s who looked at him with a look of uncertainty.

His mind wandered to what Damon just said if they did sell him off that might keep them off Zovack’s radar, making them free to do whatever they want. Vexx would probably stop hunting them down if what he said were to be true.

He thinks of the moments he had with the crew, how he’s gotten closer to all of them even if it were just a few weeks ago. And he would do everything so that good thing would happen to them since they took care of him even if some did it with complaints when he was an amnesiac. And how he fell in love with the assassin that’s now trying to sell him to the man who killed his family, and he’s gotten himself to agree to Damon.

He got nothing left, his family is dead, Vexx was nothing but a lie. And now all he can do is sacrifice himself for this new family that he’s found himself into. Although Ayame and Bash defending him made his heart feel warm, it didn’t stop him from making up his mind.

After a long grueling second of silence, Cal shakes his head at Damon, voice clear and rough. Leaving no room for debate.

“That is not an option.” Calderon's eyes finally met Damon’s who only clicked his tongue, and held his hands in front of him in defeat.

“Alright, alright, have it your way. But don’t go crucifying me for being the devil's advocate.”

He slinks away like an angry cat, every pair of eyes were on him, as if he might snatch me anyway. But before he can leave Shire spoke, even he was surprised at the act.

“He’s right.” His voice was hoarse, looking at Damon with hurt in his eyes. It was enough to surprise everyone even the Assassin who’s smile fell when he turned around to look at the traveler.

“You should just sell me to Zovack.” He can see the pointed looks he got from the others yet his eyes stayed to Damon who’s now looking at him with an unreadable expression, eyebrows knit together. “At least I’ll be finally useful to everyone.”

“We can’t do that Shire!” Ryona was the one who spoke, eyes furious at Shire for even thinking of that. “Even if you request it for us, we’ll never do that!”

“Why?!” Shire’s shout made everyone who was about to speak shut up. “Why are you so set on saving me when It’s my father’s who’s the cause of all your problems? That I was the son of the man who made planets be destroyed, families are broken apart and innocent people killed?”

Everyone looked in shock as tears fall from his eyes. “I’m not even helpful here, all I caused is problems. And now Vexx is hunting us and it’s all my goddamn fault.” His voice turned to whimpers as he looked at Cal and stood his ground.

“Cal, please send me to the Zovack right now.” Everyone else was silent, heads turned to the captain who had his eyebrows knit, before looking at Shire.

“I can’t do that to you Shire.” He spoke softly yet sure. “We will not send Shire to Zovack and that is final.” Calderon lets out a tired sigh, before walking next to Shire. “I think we should call it a night. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow, it’s been a long day and we’ll need the rest that we can get.”

Shire’s eyes manage to find the Damon who was already looking at him, his face was something in the mix of anger, disappointment, and regret? Shire felt the need to talk to the assassin before he was interrupted by a hand in his shoulder.

 _Maybe another time._ If he’s being honest, he really doesn’t want to talk to Damon right now, even if he did agree to his proposal.

“Shire. I need to speak with you.” It was Calderon. Shire nods knowing he can’t say no as he followed the captain who is now walking to the bridge. But before he left. He heard a loud shout from what it seems to be Ayame.

“Seriously Damon, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“You’ve just killed your chance, you idiot!”

_He’ll deal with that later._

🌌

The walk towards the bridge was silent, which Shire was thankful for. He really needs time to think, to mentally prepare himself for whatever conversation he and Calderon will have.

“Why?” Calderon stops, turning to face Shire who thought he’ll be seeing the captain’s usual angry stare but it was replaced by concern and hurt. A sight that Shire is not used to see the captain have. “Why did you agree to Damon?”

The question caught Shire off guard. He stared at Calderon for a second before answering. “He was right, I am your chance to be free from Zovack’s goons, and It’s a good way of getting rid of me.” He laughs, although humorless. “I’m not even useful around here, I only bring danger if you keep me around.”

“Shire.” Calderon drops his head, letting a long sigh before he looks at him again, face anguished. “First of all, I would like to apologize for how I treated you.” Shire knew how hard it must be for the captain to say it. “I’m also sorry for what I said to you on your first day onboard.”

“You don’t need to-“

“No, I do.” He gave the traveler a hard stare that shut him up, waiting for Cal to continue.

“I am truly sorry for it. What I acted is uncalled for and I had no excuses for that. I just need you to know I’m truly sorry.”

Shire silently moved forward, slipping his arms around Calderon, feeling warmth emanate from the captain. He felt him freeze for a moment, before relaxing and returning the gesture.

“You have to understand, trusting someone for me isn’t easy. I’ve trusted the wrong people in the past and I won’t be making the same mistake again.” Shire Hummed, knowing there was a story to that, and maybe he’ll learn it. But right now, the comfort of Cal was all he needed.

“It’s ok, Shire, you can let go now.” Those were the words Shire just needed to hear, as he cried himself on Calderon’s shoulder, all his pain being let out at that moment. His parents and sibling’s death, the betrayal of his once only friend Vexx, Nerissa and what could’ve been, and lastly Damon.

Calderon rubbed circles on the travelers back letting himself be as the traveler let out all of his frustrations.

“I know, once tomorrow comes we’ll have to worry more about Zovack, I’m sorry about that,” Shire spoke some sobs between the words. “But know that there will be hell to pay.”

He can hear a chuckle escape from Calderon. “He’s onto all of us, so nothing’s changed.”

“Well hopefully he’s ready for us seven,” Shire spoke with determination that Cal smirks. “Is that so?” He looked at the traveler. “Are you with is Prince Shire, would you fight with us?”

“I would if you have me.” He answered too quickly which earned another chuckle from Cal when they separated.

“If I remember, you’ve already secured your place on the crew. It’s yours as long as you want it. You sure are special at how you got Damon to ask me for you to stay.” Shire smiled at that, only for it to fall at the thought of the second-in-command.

“Damon.”

“He’s under my command, as long as he’s in my ship.” Calderon sighs. “I can’t excuse for his behavior – the life he has lived has been brutal and he’s gotten cold because of it. It didn’t surprise me that he would jump at that conclusion in instinct.” He then looked at Shire with fierce determination. “I’m sure everyone agrees that we won’t be making Zovack’s life easier. All of them.”

He holds Calderon on his word. Hoping he’s right.

“Plus,” He adds as smirk appearing in his lips as he looked at Shire. “That might be his mouth talking, but his heart states otherwise.”

The sentence made the traveler look in Calderon in question who just laughs at his reaction. “Don’t worry about it.”

“And that’s when I start to worry Cal.” The soft laughter that escaped the captain’s mouth was the thing he needed to know that he’s finally got the captain on his side. And for Shire, that’s what he needed right now.

🌌

The next day was a mix of good and bad, he had gotten himself to talk with the others. Cal, Ryona, Bash, and Ayame all shared their past, some were even worse than what he thought. He learned how much pain his father has caused everyone in the ship and it really made him angry for not stepping up to his father like his sister.

But maybe that’s the reason he’s still alive.

But he knew at that moment that the four of them meant more than just crew to him now.

Shire noticed the change between Calderon and Ryona after the reveal, somewhat becoming his pseudo big brother and sister in the ship, usually making sure Shire gets to eat or go outside of his room. It was a weird experience but he could get used to it.

The talk with June was disheartening. The look he gave yesterday broke Shire’s heart, it was as if the man who saved him on that fateful day suddenly had vanished, how it seemed like June is now looking at him on a new light.

The way he talked to him, the way he shouted and asked for space. It was as if his shattered heart was just stomped by the man, leaving it into this tiny speckle that will never be fixed again.

_Like he thought that maybe saving him on that fateful day was a mistake, and he should’ve let him die._

But he didn’t let that stop him, remembering Cal’s words. He tried to let the other know that he’s not his father, he’s him and he’s different.

“I know Shire…” June breathes. “It’s just I need a little time. Is that ok?”

Shire smiled, knowing that he hadn’t lost June, he will gladly give time for the man who saved him and given him a second chance in life.

“Of course. Take all the time you need June.”

After one last smile after the door to June’s room closed he walks back to his room, thinking of everyone and how he’s slowly but surely letting them know that he hasn’t changed.

At the walk, he realized how everyone seemed to change when he revealed his true identity. Yet _he didn’t._ He seemed the same, yet he’s the person who tried to turn him in.

And yes, in his defense Shire agreed with the man, but It didn’t quell the pain that hit him when he heard the words drop from the man’s voice.

And as he opens the door to his room, he found that person sitting on the chair he occupied the night he gave the music box.

“Shire.” The smirk he had belies the intensity of the gaze he was giving. It certainly took his breath away as he saw the smirk from the assassin.

_Of course, it had to be Damon._

“I’m surprised you even got in here knowing that Cal and Ry are both watching you.” Damon’s grin grew wider as he raised his hands in front of him. “Would you believe me that I have seen the errors of my ways?”

“Oh sure, Damon.” Shire sighs, not moving as the door behind him closes, leaving the two in his room. Yet the atmosphere was different from the first time they were both here. And seeing how the man’s smile fade he knew that this is going to be less playful than last time.

“I, we might’ve been hasty,” Damon spoke first before Shire could even speak. “You have to understand, that no matter how much of big pain in the ass this crew is. They’re the closest of a family as I can get.” He looked at me with a look Shire knew was he looked when he’s studying the person. “Wouldn’t you do that as well?”

He hates how a part of him agrees with Damon, with how much Cal and he talked yesterday, he was thankful for the captain, but somehow those words wasn’t enough to stop the thoughts, and now he’s with the person who he agreed in the first place. Maybe he can finally voice his thoughts.

He hates that Damon can make him feel that open when he knows shit about the man. And how the man can make him feel these emotions even though he doesn’t know if Damon is being genuine or just playing around.

“But not at the cost of others Damon, that’s just not something I would ever do.” Damon’s features softened as he heard that.

“I know Shire.” He spoke. “You too good for us prince. _You’re too good for me.”_ Damon mumbled the final sentence which Shire didn’t hear.

“This is a shitty apology, Damon, if we can even call it that.” He would’ve smiled when he heard the laughter that released from Damon’s mouth if he wasn’t overcome with his thoughts.

“You know overthinking doesn’t suit you.” The was Damon could read him was still a surprise for him.

Shire swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke. “But you should just take me right now, the longer I stay here the more I’ll regret.” And how Damon reacted was similar to yesterday, like a switch whenever Shire agreed with him on that thought, how yesterday that cold, surprised look Damon given to him was now changed into a full scowl, eyes knitted together as he stood up.

“What the fuck are you saying?” The way his voice growled send shivers down his spine. “What I said was a dick move, but are you seriously that gullible enough that you believe what I just said?”

“I’m not gullible Damon! I just knew the good things that sending me to Zovack will give to you!” He could hear Damon scoff, the two remained unmoving, eyes only at each other.

“Says that one who said he wouldn’t sacrifice anyone.”

“But I’m different Damon.” He could see how the anger on Damon quelling as he looked at him with confusion. “Different in how.”

“That I’m not someone who someone will be sacrificing himself will be possible, a person who hadn’t done anything his life to prove himself as different while you guys had lived worse yet you all still treat me as the same. Because…” He looked at Damon, eyes threatening to fall, his felt having a hard time to breath as if what he’s about to tell is what’s keeping him hard to breathe, the need to let it out imminent.

“So, what are you implying.” Damon’s voice was low, like a warning. Sapphire eyes glistening as it glared at ashen ones.

“Cause I’m not worth it Damon, I was never and I’ll never be.” The silence was unbearable for Shire that he felt choked sobs escaping his lips, eyes unleashing a dam of tears that were stored away, he thought he had cried enough yesterday. Guess he was wrong.

He refused to look at Damon, refused to see the look of his face. Hate’s how a part of him wished Damon to prove him wrong. That may be the world isn’t truly against his favor, that maybe the crew, Damon… are what he truly needed. 

“You’re wrong.” It was as if the world stopped when he felt warm hands encircle his waist, the softness in his words caught him of guard as he felt warm, comforting. How tight the arms around his waist are as Shire lets himself go, wrapping his arms around Damon as he buried his head on Damon’s chest. With the assassin just holding him there, anchoring him from free falling.

“You’re not worthless,” Damon spoke, each word filled with affection that made Shire’s heart skip. “If it makes you feel better. You are worth it for me.” A smile tugs on the traveler’s lips as his hold tightened.

“You’re a hard guy to grasp, you know that Damon?” His chest rumbles in laughter.

“I disagree.” He can’t see Damon’s face right now but he knew that he’s wearing that shit-eating grin he always had when he messes with him. “Just tell me and I’d let you grasp me any day. My hand, my heart, even my neck.”

Shire had to resist the urge to smack the assassin when he finally noticed how close the two of them were, feeling his cheeks warm and his heartbeat quicken, despite the shitty apology the assassin just used, he made up with the gestures and word that continued after that. He decided to let go but the hands around his waist only tighten.

“Stay.” The way Damon’s voice was barely above a whisper as he looked up to meet Damon’s eyes. And he’s not even sure what he could call that look, it felt intimate, it felt something real, it felt like Love. And not to mention blush currently decorating the cheeks of the assassin made him looked more breathtaking.

And he stayed. He stayed because, whatever this is. Whatever this will end, he wanted to find out. Because it’s Damon.

And for Shire, Damon was worth it and more. 


End file.
